Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional technology such as VCM (Voice Coil Motor) used in general camera modules is difficult to be applied to subminiature and low power consuming camera modules. Thus, relating researches have been actively conducted.
Recently, a camera module capable of performing auto focusing operation using an actuator has been developed, so that the value of subminiature, low power consuming and highly efficient camera module is being demonstrated. In order to drive an actuator, an AF (Auto Focus) terminal and a PCB AF (Auto Focus) pad at both electrodes are required to be electrically connected to control the actuator.
In particular, a complex process to connect the electrodes as described in the above is required, when a micro actuator is used for miniaturization of the camera module.